How Awkward!
by AmandaSpardaBVB
Summary: Kisara has some horrible pick-up lines, oh Seto good luck. Sort of an awkward humor... Review, Follow Favorite


"Seto! Seto!"

Looking up at the newest intruder to his study Seto raised an eyebrow at the embarrassed giddy look on her face "Yes Kisara?"

"Okay!" she started taking a huge breath, causing Seto to toss his pen down knowing she was going to ramble. "So Anzu, Shizuka and I went to the mall-"

Seto hid a smirk _Sounds like the start of a horrible joke…_

"-anyway… four guys hit on me-"

"Hold it. What?!" Seto growled getting up and towering over her as Mokuba ran out quietly.

Placing a hand on his chest she rolled her eyes "I told them off."

Grumbling Seto let it go "Fine continue."

"Anyway, hit on me -with horrible pick up lines by the way-, so once I scared them off-"

At this Seto busted out laughing, the five foot six girl who had never taken a simple kick at someone, had curled up her arm in a way to show her tiny little bump of muscle. Looking over her green skirt that ended mid thigh and poofed out slight, along with her white off the shoulder sleeve shirt and curled pigtails he laughed harder. She looked like a little rag doll that Rebecca might have played with. Or maybe even one of those creepy porcelain dolls, the kind that watched you while you walk and cause you to hallucinate about, you know the idea that if you turn back around ones going to be on the ground just smiling up at you all innocent until-

"So mean Seto!" she grumbled sticking out her tongue and crossing her arms, "I wont tell you the story now."

He smirked, she was acting cute "Keep going Kisa."

Almost immediately she perked up and began rambling again about how she scared them off with her big tough girl routine. Had Seto not been biting his lip to the point of bleeding, she would've walked out of there like a ten year old who doesn't get their way.

"Anyway. We were talking about bad pick up lines, and on the way home I thought of more." she giggled before walking him to on of the couches in his study.

"Is this necessary?" he asked turning a smidge pink as she straddled him.

"You cant get away." she winked.

"True…" he sighed not feeling like just lifting her off.

"Okay… ready?" she asked turning red.

Nodding Seto rested his elbow against the arm rest and sunk his chin into his hand "I suppose."

Taking a deep breath she sighed "Okay…" shaking her arms the way she would backstage before any musical performance she looked him dead in the eye. "Do you like bacon? Wanna strip?"

Seto's jaw dropped and Kisa went bright red and hid the lower part of her face in her hands while giggling nervously. Had Seto not heard it from her himself there is no way he could've believed it. "Did you just-"

Nodding she looked at him again "If you were a steak… you'd be well done."

Seto chuckled slightly at her awkwardness before running a hand through his hair "Keep going…"

"They call me coffee… cause I grind so fine." she said with a wink before squealing and covering her face with her hands.

Seto snorted slightly before looking at her, the poor girl was bright red and shaking from nervous laughter, rolling his eyes and swallowing his pride like a pill he opened his mouth "I'd take you to the bakery, but there's nothing sweeter than you."

Gasping she looked at him through her fingers "Are you a frito? Cause you're really corny."

"You must be coffee, cause you wake up my senses."

"You make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae."

Pulling her into a kiss he winked "Have you been eating Frosted Flakes? Cause you're great."

Squeaking she kissed him again as their awkward, cheesy, horrible pick up line war started.

"Are you eavesdropping Mokuba-sama?" Isono asked walking up to the young boy.

"Shh! Come listen! I've never heard nii-sama like this!" Mokuba gasped holding in his laughter.

Curious Isono placed an ear to the door and heard giggling before his employer's usually fear stricking voice spoke. The next words out of Seto Kaiba's mouth caused the long time security guard's eyes to bulge out and his jaw to drop so fast it was remarkable that he didn't break it.

" _You remind me of a box of chocolates."_

" _Why?"_ Kisa squeaked.

" _Cause I want to take your top off."_

"Stop spying on your brother and go do your homework." Isono stammered out a few moments later as he collected himself.

Mokuba snickered "Alright, as soon as it turns from awkward and embarrassing to hot and steamy."

Halfway falling over at the comment the security guard fixed his tie and ran down the stairs "I don't think you want to tell anyone about this sir."

"Oh. Yugi-san and the rest of them will find out for sure." Mokuba grinned.

Isono scratched the back of his head knowing that his employer would be more than a little deranged if the young Kaiba told that pest Jounonchi. "Not a good idea. Now go do your homework, the hot and steamy part is coming very soon."

Suddenly Mokuba shot up and ran "Taco Bell is now ruined!" he screamed while running.

Isono turned pale before tomato red as he walked down the rest of the steps he muttered quietly "How it is to be young."

Rolling over onto his side Seto brushed away the blue strands of hair from Kisa's face "Those lines were awful but I still managed this."

"Hush now." she mumbled refusing to open her eyes.

"Night Kisara." he whispered kissing her quickly before getting up off the couch and pulling on his black pants.

Grabbing the long white trench coat he placed it over the fuzzy blanket she'd wrapped herself in, scrambling for it she held it to her nose and slowly fell asleep as he smirked while pulling on a shirt.

 _Half of the kids cereal out there is now ruined, along with a few fast food joints… great._

Sitting back down at his computer Seto continued to search through the archives. _Priest Seto couldn't save_

 _his dragon, but I'm sure as hell not going to lose her._

 _ **Authoress Note: *Will update all other fics and stories soon***_

 _ **Kay so Seto's a little cheesy, and corny and so very outta character but you know, fluff is needed in life. Plus I feel like if Kisara really was around he might actually be like this once in a while. Not always or frequently but once in a blue moon. Haha pun not intended but its there! Anyway..**_

 _ **Fave, Follow and Review!**_


End file.
